


Izuzku Midyora x Glimmer

by mysticalllcrab



Series: Crack FanFictions [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalllcrab/pseuds/mysticalllcrab
Summary: I apologize for this entire series having such bad quailty.
Series: Crack FanFictions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092140
Kudos: 3





	Izuzku Midyora x Glimmer

_As Izuzku pushed a cardboard box on the beach, he thought about a comic he had read There was this girl, I don't remember her name, the one with the sparkly hair She was sort of overlooked and harshly protected by her mother She was pretty too._ "Snap out of it Midyora! She's a fictional character." _But her eyes, and hair were so, so amazing -time skip- 9:42 pm Deku fell off into sleep He woke up at that castle, right next to her She was- hugging him? He remembered her name now_ "Glimmer."


End file.
